


Clingy

by ibrokemymug



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Kano Needs A Hug, M/M, Most characters are just mentioned, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokemymug/pseuds/ibrokemymug
Summary: On his way to the highschool, Kano realizes something about himself. (Not really ship-based)
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Snake of Clearing Eyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcannon I had at around 2 AM and I just had to get it out. (Sorry it's not very ship-based.)

Kano came to a realization about himself. 

He depended on being useful to someone. 

It was what kept his blood flowing, it was his reason to keep moving and living. 

He remembered the first person he had to be useful to, his mother. He wasn't very useful to his mother. She kept him around for an unknown reason, but it probably wasn't a very bright idea. He only stayed at her house, eating her food and spending her money. But, now that he thinks about it, he was sort of useful for something. He was there for his mother to be able to vent out her anger on. And, he supposed, that would have to be good enough. 

...But when was he really ever good enough for her? 

The second and third people he had to be useful to were Kido and Seto. Back when they were in the orphanage, they depended on him quite a bit. Kido needed him to find her and Seto needed someone to talk to when he and Kido got into an argument. In fact, Kano realized, he was probably one of the most important people in their lives at the time, since they needed him a lot. 

But now, they don't really need him as much. Kido has to take care of the Dan, and she works hard to cook meals for everyone and make sure everyone's doing alright. Kano just annoys her and gets in the way of that. She has people who need her now. And she doesn't really need him anymore. 

In fact, he's somewhat of a burden to her now.

Seto is hardworking. He has several jobs to keep the Dan afloat and their apartment in their possession. He may not be home a lot, but he's important to many people in the Dan, especially Mary. Kano doesn't even really see him a lot, since Seto comes back at night and Kano leaves to take his walks. Kano isn't all that useful to Seto anymore. 

Kano could never forget the fourth person he had to be useful to. Ayano. She depended on him and trusted him like nobody else. He was important to her and she treasured his help. Even now he could remember the sounds of her voice going "You're doing so well Shuuya!" and "I'm so sorry I'm making you do this Shuuya, but you're doing amazing!" He had so many uses to her and she appreciated all of it. It really made him feel alive and it gave him a reason to get his once worthless body up in the morning. 

Ah, but she's gone now.... 

Kano gained many more people to be useful to from then. The Dan. The little, well, not so little now, group that Kido commands in room 107. Kano isn't really that useful to them. He doesn't know many of the recruits all that well, and they don't know him that well, either, as far as he knows. At least they laugh at his jokes. That's something, he supposed. 

But then, as Kano approached the school, he realized he did have a use.

And it was all because of that bastard waiting for him under the school. 

He had believed for so long that after Ayano died, he wouldn't have a true use to anyone ever again. But he didn't even realize until now that right after her death, the snake had made him useful to him and so many more.

Kano was being useful to many people right now. 

He's being useful to Kido and Seto, because he's delaying their oncoming demise. In a way, he's protecting them, even if it is under death threats spoken from a sick sneer. 

He's being useful to the Dan. He's keeping them safe from the knowledge of the snake's plans, letting them stay happy and blissfully ignorant. 

And of course, he thought bitterly as he entered the school, he's being useful to the snake. 

He helps the snake reach its goals, even if he hates it. He keeps the snake entertained, which is good because terrible things almost always happen when he's bored. 

The snake makes him useful to the Dan, because he gives him something to protect them from. A way to keep them safe.

The snake gives him something to be useful as, even if its just as his plaything in this sick game. 

And Kano clings to it, he realizes as he reaches the bottom of the staircase. He depends on it, he depends on the snake. His desperation and need for the sense of usefulness is what keeps him going, and it's that desperate feeling of needing the snake that causes it to come to him. 

And it's that feeling that brings him to the smiling form before him. 

He approaches Kano, a large sneer growing on his face as he speaks, "Welcome back, my wonderful little helper." 

And Kano clings to it.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend: You should write a smut!
> 
> Me: But I could write angst.


End file.
